


I want daisies in my hair and peace in my soul

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/M, Trip is not dead what are you talking about, i still can't tag, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to let her face speak for her. In all the weeks following the cave, with the effort to make Trip visible again, the quarantine and the development of her own powers, the two of them hadn't had a chance to properly talk about her mom and dad or the Inhumans or anything, really. So she put everything she wanted him to know into the smile she gave him now and hoped he would understand how sorry she was that she couldn't help him figure out his powers or how sorry she was that she hadn't been there for him when The Real Shield had taken over.</p><p>Set at the end of the season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want daisies in my hair and peace in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Trip is totally alive, what are you talking aboout *sweats nervously*
> 
> This is set at the end of season 2, after the finale. Trip didn't die but everything else happened the way it did.
> 
> I wrote this in a matter of hours on my phone, so there are probably 2 million typos in there since English isn't my first language and it's unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway and I'd be REALLY happy about comments and kudos :)

They were all gathered in Coulson's office, all of them who were still there.

May had taken off about an hour ago. Simmons was somewhere in a containment unit working on the Kree rock. Hunter was hovering near the door of the office, eager to get back to the medical devision to watch over Bobbi. Fitz was nervously playing with his tablet, doing god knows what on it, Mack standing not to far from him. Trip was half leaning and half sitting on Coulson's desk, which the director chose to ignore.

He and Skye had just gotten back from their visit at Cal's clinic and Skye still had that sad expression on her face, so Coulson really wanted to get this over with.

They discussed the remaining crystals, the rock Simmons was working on, Bobbi's recovery and Ward's whereabouts.  
"Skye", Coulson started, "When you were-"

"Daisy."

Every head in the room spun towards their team mate. "What?", sounded 5 different voices at once.

"My name is Daisy, sir", she said, her voice steady and determined, "and I'd like to go by it from now on. So please, call me Daisy."

The room was quiet until everyone slowly started to nod their heads. "Daisy Zabo?", Mack asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Johnson, actually", Daisy answered him, and at her friends' confused look she added: "My dad's name was Johnson before he changed it to Zabo."

"Well then", Coulson smiled at her, "welcome to the team, Agent Johnson."

"Thank you, sir."

As the team continued the debriefing, Daisy caught Trip's eyes across the room. His left shoulder seemed to lead into nowhere - he still hadn't entirely figured out how to control his invisibility powers, especially in stressful situations.

Daisy tried to let her face speak for her. In all the weeks following the cave, with the effort to make Trip visible again, the quarantine and the development of her own powers, the two of them hadn't had a chance to properly talk about her mom and dad or the Inhumans or anything, really.

So she put everything she wanted him to know into the smile she gave him now and hoped he would understand how sorry she was that she couldn't help him figure out his powers or how sorry she was that she hadn't been there for him when The Real Shield had taken over.

She was worried she wasn't doing a very good job, but then the smile she loved so much slowly spread all over Trip's face and he winked at her. 

Daisy felt like the weight of the world had suddenly been taken off of her shoulders.

 

 

Hours later, when the only noise left on the base came from Fitz pacing around the lab looking paler and more nervous than ever, Daisy was finally on her way back to her room. 

She was exhausted, every muscle in her body hurt and there was a dull ache in her head, right behind her eyes.  
All she wanted to do right now was collapse on her bed and sleep until all her problems would go away on their own.

But as soon as Daisy opened the door to her room she noticed something different.  
Everything was exactly the way she had left it, except the vase on her nightstand. 

"Huh, that's new."

It was a simple vase, made out of glass and with some small ornaments on the side. What really caught her attention however, was what the vase held: a bouquet full of bright, white and yellow daisies.

She didn't have to look at the little card with the perfectly neat handwriting on it to know who had placed the flowers there.

She turned back around without hesitation and made her way to his room. With a little luck he'd be done with his sparring session by now and maybe they could finally have their long overdue conversation.

He called her inside before her knuckles had even made contact with the door. She carefully slipped inside and found him sitting at the foot of the bed, grinning at her and she felt her heart swell.

"Thank you", she said quietly, afraid to break the moment, "for the flowers."

"I thought you might like them." Trip laughed, a low, vibrating sound that seemed to be coming straight from his heart. Daisy thought the vibrations of his laugh might just be her favorites.

She walked over to his bed and let herself fall down next to him. The two agents sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Daisy decided to take the first step. 

"I'm sorry", she began hesitatingly, "for not being there for you after Puerto Rico. We should have gone through this together but I wasn't there for you."

"C'mon girl, all I did was disappearing and reappearing. You literally made the earth shake. I think that's a pretty good excuse to be preoccupied."

Trip's warm smile suddenly put her back into the cave and she saw him fall apart in front of her all over again. The thought of these terrible couple of minutes in which she had thought he was dead sent a cold shiver down her spine.

Daisy pushed the the images back into the shoals of her brain and continued. "And I'm sorry I wasn't on your side in Afterlife. I should have listened to you. You told me right away that Jiaying was up to no good but I was so blinded by the idea of having a mom -"

"Enough of that now", Trip finally interrupted her, his voice soft. "You don't need to apologize to me. For anything. Anyone in your position would have acted the same way. Don't beat yourself up for it. It's over now, okay? I'm just glad to have you back."

He wrapped his big arm around Daisy's shoulders, and with a long sigh she sunk against him. "I don't know how you do it, but somehow you always manage to find the right words", she whispered.

He laughed again, sending those beautiful vibrations through her entire body. "I can't help it. You just make it so easy."

When she tilted her head to look up at him, his face was so incredibly close to hers. Their noses almost touched and his eyes granted her free view straight into his soul. And God, she wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time, but right now the urge was almost unbearable.

She was still debating with herself when he took the decision away from her.

His lips moved slowly and carefully against hers, warm and soft and everything she'd thought they would be.

She kissed him right back, without hesitation, and let her palm move up to his stubble.

When they parted, they were both a little breathless.

"I gotta say", Trip chuckled and she could feel his breath against her skin, "I kinda like this Daisy Johnson girl."

A quiet giggle escaped her as Daisy leaned her forehead against his. "I'm so glad to hear that. 'Cause you won't get rid of her for a long, long time."

When she pressed her lips against his once again, she was determined to keep that promise. No matter what they'd be facing in the future - and she was sure it was going to be a lot - it wouldn't be too bad as long as they were facing it together.


End file.
